Firsts
by inkandpapertwin7
Summary: A cute little Romione One shot. My FIRST FAN FIC!


**Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever...! Tell me whatcha think :)**

I'm quite sure it's the third day we've been here. Ron says we'll leave tomorrow, after Fred is buried. It's been a rough couple of days, but the sun is shining. Things will be better soon. It is still hard to watch. People still mourn over loved ones, and there are still many people in the Hospital Wing. Some have been transferred to to St. Mungo's. Harry is still in a lot of pain. Who can blame him? He almost died! But he's up on his feet and Ginny is taking care of him.

Ron hasn't left my side since the battle. His hand is almost always in mine. It's almost instinct now. When we wake up, we get dressed, then walk to breakfast together hand in hand. That's all we do though, there's a sort of unwritten rule that we are together...but my mind can't help thinking: So now what?

We haven't even talked about what happened the day of the battle. We haven't talked about the kiss. I'm holding back what I want to say to him, and at some point...I will explode. I need fresh air. I need to be out of these congested hallways. I tell Ron I'm going for a walk, and he follows.

"Sorry! I just haven't been outside and it's such a nice day!" I say, once we're on the path.

"Yeah it really is." Ron nodds, and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

I do this too, feeling the sun hot on my face. The breeze tangles in my hair. Before I realize whats happening Ronald is pulling me down to the ground, where he lays on his back.

"Let's just look at the clouds." He suggests

I lay down next to him and take his hand in mine. The sky is beautiful.

"This was a good idea Miones'" He says to me, turning his face so its just inches away from mine. He takes a lock of my hair and absentmindedly plays with it, curling it around his finger.

"I can't wait to go home." Ron mumbles.

I honestly can't take it anymore. I've waited almost seven years to be Ronald Weasley's and I need to know right now if its true. Is he mine? Am I his? I don't want to

play foolish games anymore. I just want Ron to say something, anything about that night. About that KISS!

"How many days do you think it's been since the battle?" I ask.

"Um..." Ron scratches his head. "I want to say 2...or maybe 3"

"It feels like forever..." I whisper, trailing off.

"I know right! That battle was intense!" Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I just kept thinking about losing you..." I paused "Or Harry..."

"I know, Hermione. I felt the same way."

Then...I explode.

"I mean, I was just thinking that you might never know how I felt about you! It was driving me mad! I saw you and you were...so brave. So brave. So I thought, why not be brave too...an-"

I was cut off mid sentence by Ron's lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his hair and grabbed his round face. We surfaced for air and I started laughing hysterically. I don't know why. Ron just sat there and smiled, watching me.

"I know Hermione." He said "I felt the same. exact. way."

I laughed again and gave him a kiss on the cheek, watching his ears turn the famous Weasley red.

"I think we win for the best first kiss ever." Ron laughed.

"Oh we'll have lots of those."

"What?" He asked.

"Firsts." I bit my lip

Ron looked somewhat confused.

"First kiss," I sighed. "First date,"

"Oh yeah, we've got to have one of those!" Ron cried poking me in the rib.

I paused and looked up at him. His blue eyes sparkled and the wind played through his hair.

"I love you." Ron whispered in my ear.

"First time saying I LOVE YOU!" I pointed out, adding to our list.

Ron scratched his back. "I thought I already told you..."

"Well you did once..." I giggled "but that was back in 6th year. I must admit you came pretty close with the whole deluminator situation."

Ron blushed.

"If I hadn't been so furious with you..." I mumbled poking Ron in the stomach, "I probably would have told you how sweet that really was!

I look at him and can't help but laugh at that goofy grin on his face.

I grab him by the collar and pull his face up to mine.

"So..." I tease "Are you going to kiss me again or what?"

**K, so maybe I might continue...what do you guys think? Or should it be a one-shot 3?**


End file.
